


If These Walls Could Talk - They'd Say I love You

by Baby_Doll



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, American AU, Established Relationship, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Niall and Harry are engaged, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, OFC - Freeform, Obsessive Behavior, POV Outsider, Semi-Stalking, Voyeurism, hints of depression at the end, outsider point of view, they live in California
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Doll/pseuds/Baby_Doll
Summary: She can’t focus for the next two hours in class. She thinks about how Harry would look in the morning. How he would look waking up. She sees it in her head. Messy hair, soft green eyes that blink slowly. Harry's voice even slower and deeper as he whispers, “Good morning,” as he presses a kiss to her cheek. She can see the way the sheets would be rumpled. How soft and warm his skin would feel against her as he pulled her even closer. She imagines the way the sun would stream into the room waking them up and wrapping them together to never let go. Pure bliss.orAn AU where a girl becomes obsessed with Harry, but Harry only loves Niall and is going to marry him





	If These Walls Could Talk - They'd Say I love You

**Author's Note:**

> The outside source isn't very stable/reliable so a lot of things do blur together. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own One Direction. This story is pure fiction. 
> 
> Beta read by [Gaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomniall/pseuds/bottomniall/)
> 
>  
> 
> Any mistakes left are mine.

 

 

She has her head down with her eyes closed when she hears the door open and slam shut. It was an eight am class and at that moment she was going to strangle the person that made all that commotion. 

 

“I’m so sorry,” the voice is slow and thick as honey. Her head snaps up and her breath gets stuck in her throat. The guy standing is in front of the class and the professor is smiling and looks on the verge of laughter. 

 

“I’m surprised you managed to wake up this early, Mr. Styles.” 

 

The guy grins back and shrugs, “Well I did sign up for this.” 

 

“Harry, you’re not late. We have 5 minutes before class starts. Go take a seat,” Professor Corden says. Harry. That’s a nice name. A bit plain if anything but she likes it and she thinks it fits the boy well enough. 

 

Beautiful things don’t always have to extravagant.

 

Harry nods and she sees him look around the room. The class is full, but there are some empty seats here and there. She doesn’t like the classroom, it was one of those auditoriums but a much smaller version where the professor had the choice to walk around and look at them individually. Her heart starts to thump hard when she realizes there’s an empty seat beside her and it’s even one of those where it has the plug right by its side. 

 

He finally moves and his appearance becomes more descriptive as he walks up the stairs. He has these amazing green eyes. They remind her of summer grass, bright and shiny. She couldn’t really tell in the beginning, but his hair is short, but long that he has it half up with a small butterfly clip. He has dimples and his skin looks soft and so clear. Harry has a straight, kind of big nose, but fuck, his lips. They are plump and pink, so, so, pink. Harry’s lips look bitable and so, so, soft.

 

He’s also wearing a sweater. A sweater that looks thick and heavy. A sweater in mid-August. She understands that some mornings were cold, but these past few days it’s been like being cooked alive, even in the early morning. 

 

Her heart starts to beat faster as he gets closer to the empty seat. She desperately wants to move her stuff closer to her so he can sit there (to look available) but she doesn’t want to look like an idiot that was presumptuous enough to think that Harry was going to sit there. 

 

He walks past her. She sighs quietly in disappointment. Who wouldn’t want an attractive boy sitting next to them? She doesn’t have to worry though, because she hears him slide into the row behind her. 

 

“Hi, Liam,” she hears him drop his backpack and sit down quickly. She knows Liam, not very well but they have had some classes together because of their same major. She talked to Liam multiple times when they had group discussions in some classes, but they weren’t exactly friends. If anything, they were almost acquaintances. She was pretty sure Liam would’ve sat by her but she had her head down when he came in and didn’t even know it was him till Liam said to himself a very sad, “I’m tired.” 

 

“Hey, H, you barley made it.” 

 

Harry laughs. It’s deep and it sends chills down her back. “It was hard to get out of bed this morning. Kinda got caught up.” 

 

“Oh yeah? What held you up,” she could hear the giggles Liam was breathing out. He was teasing Harry about sleeping, which she didn’t quite understand. Everyone liked to sleep in. Maybe not Liam. 

 

She can’t focus for the next two hours in class. She thinks about how Harry would look in the morning. How he would look waking up. She sees it in her head. Messy hair, soft green eyes that blink slowly. Harry’s voice even slower and deeper as he whispers, “Good morning,” as he presses a kiss to her cheek. She can see the way the sheets would be rumpled. How soft and warm his skin would feel against her as he pulled her even closer. She imagines the way the sun would stream into the room waking them up and wrapping them together to never let go. Pure bliss. 

 

She gets why Harry wouldn’t get out of bed. She would never want to get out of bed if Harry was right by her side.

 

She finally snaps out of her dream when she hears people shuffling about. Class was over. She stays in her seat as she gathers her backpack and takes out her phone. There was still 20 minutes left for the actual class to be over. She really hated the first day of the semester. She hated the first two weeks, it was always hard to get used to going to class after months of vacation. 

 

She stays in her seat long enough for her to hear Harry and Liam stand and shuffle to walk out. 

 

“I’m really excited. I mean eating cake at 10 in the morning. I’m living the life,” Harry says. His voice is a lot louder and brighter. 

 

“Me too. Thanks for inviting me.” 

 

“Liam, you’re paying for the cake. You have to go!” 

 

“I know, but I thought you and Ni—“ 

 

“Oh my gosh, Liam. Shut up, you have to be there. I want chocolate cake.” 

 

“Hopefully, we get a lot of samples. Cake for breakfast! I love that.” 

 

She furrows her brows through the whole conversation. Harry and Liam were going to go eat cake at 10 in the morning. That didn’t sound bad, but who eats cake at that time of day? She finally stands up once she sees the jumble of students leave, but once again she waits for Harry and Liam to leave before her. 

 

This time around Harry doesn’t have a sweater. The sweater is now stuffed in his backpack. Harry was now sporting a pastel teal and white stripes shirt that looked to be made out of sweater material. She guesses Harry really loves sweaters. 

 

*****

 

She decides to live a little more and marches right into the grocery store when she heads back home. She speed walks towards the bakery and spots a whole chocolate cake with chocolate frosting that looks delicious. 

 

It’s 10:37 in the morning when she walks into her apartment and Diana stares at her in surprise. 

 

“Is that a cake?” 

 

She nods, “Yup and we are going to eat it right now. So, go get two forks while I look for something to watch.” 

 

Diana stands to move, coming back with two forks. They plop down just as _Community_ starts to play. “Why?” Diana asks as she shoves a piece into her mouth. 

 

“We gotta live a little. Eating cake in the morning seemed like a good idea.” 

 

Diana nods, “I was waiting for you to go to the gym.” 

 

“We can go later.” 

 

She somehow feels a lot closer to Harry. She can see why he would eat cake this early. It makes her feel excited when she thinks that Harry is also eating cake at the same time as her. In a different place but at the same time. 

 

“So, any cute guys in your class?” 

 

“Maybe some.” 

 

*

She reads the syllabus for art history herself since she didn’t pay attention the whole entire class. She only has that class for two hours every Tuesday and Thursday. It’s her only class that day and she struggled deciding if she really wanted that class or have those two days off. At the moment, she was very happy she went with it. She gets to spend time with Harry and fill an elective credit. It’s a win-win. 

 

She reads the small packet quietly. An episode of _Friends_ is on and it helps her as white noise. Her and Diana work quietly and comfortably. She was very thankful for her. They had been dorm mates their first year at university and became best friends.

 

She looks over the schedule and groans as she looks over the words: 

 

**Thursday 8/27 - Picking groups for rest of the semester. Choose wisely!**

 

She had heard wonderful things about Professor Corden.

 

“Let me guess,” Diana pipes up from the other couch, “Group project.” 

 

“Yeah, but I don’t think it will be bad.” 

 

****

 

She wakes up at 6 am on Thursday. A whole hour earlier than she would. She cleans her face. She washes it with warm water and exfoliates, and pats her face dry. She sits in her room with the lights on and curtains open so all the light comes in and focuses on her makeup. She carefully does her eyebrows and she goes all out on the eyeshadow making sure her blue eyes pop. She also straightens her brown hair so it isn’t the frizzy straight that she regularly has when she goes to class. Lastly, she applies a beautiful pastel red lip color. She knows she’s pretty. She’s been told constantly she is and she gets compliments on her eyes and her smile and on her makeup skills. Though she never gets ready to go class anymore (she stopped after her first day in university) she knows at that moment it’s worth it. 

 

She makes sure that when she walks in Harry should already be there. She waits a while outside on a bench not far from the class. She then sees him walk in. 

 

This time he isn’t wearing a sweater. He’s wearing black jeans, a black t-shirt, and his hair is half up. He looks good from afar. She doesn’t know how she missed it but she can see tattoos all over his arm as he opens the door and steps inside. 

 

She goes in after him. Her eyes go up to where she was sitting the other day and Harry and Liam are still sitting where they were the last time. Liam on his phone and Harry with his head down resting on his arms. She huffs out an irritated breath. She had made the plan of walking up and making sure Harry was looking at her. 

 

He was fucking sleeping. 

 

She makes her way and does catch the attention of Liam. He waves at her happily. He always reminded her of puppy. Liam was cute and always smiling. She had a tiny crush on him the first time they met but got over it when she found out he had a girlfriend. 

 

The professor walks in shortly after and starts talking immediately. She noticed that Mr. Corden was a happy guy. Maybe overly peppy but she’d rather have that than an asshole professor. 

 

“As I stated on Tuesday we pick groups today! Hopefully everyone is here because we need to have 10 groups of 3.” 

 

She stiffens up. Fuck. She didn’t think about how to end up in the same group as Harry. Her only objective so far was for him to look at her. 

 

Before she can stress even further there is a tap on her shoulder, “Do you want to be in mine and Harry’s group?” Liam asks as the teacher keeps talking. She doesn’t look back when she says yes. Her cheeks are burning and she’s starting to feel sweat form at her hairline. She was getting nervous. She prayed her foundation wouldn’t melt off with the sweat. 

 

“Okay, well find your groups. You have an hour to know each other and find what piece of art you want to present. After, bring a paper with your names and the first piece and you may go home.” 

 

She stays in her seat for a second before starting to gather her stuff. She looks at Liam and he’s smiling at her. 

 

“Harry, she’s going to be in our group,” Liam starts and Harry looks towards her. He blinks at her and then smiles widely and sticks his hand out with a “hi.” 

 

Her heart skips a beat. His hands are big and have the perfect texture. They feel soft but they feel like he works hard with them. She doesn’t allow herself to send those thoughts down her body. She introduces herself and she moves up. 

 

They all write their name on the piece of paper Liam ripped off his notebook to turn in after class. 

 

Liam Payne 

Harry Styles 

 

**_Harry Styles_ **

 

She ingrains that name into her brain. 

 

“So, I’m Liam,” Liam says and Harry makes this face that translate into “ _We all know_ ” 

 

“I’m Harry,” Harry’s body is turned to hers and she knows he’s specifically speaking to her. “I’m 22, an Aquarius, and love long walks on the beach.” 

 

She laughs at his words and Harry looks proud of himself. She can tell he’s a funny guy. Sitting this close to him, she can see his eyes are a deep green and the light streaming into the classroom make them shine even brighter. His face looks smooth and soft and one dimple is deeper than the other. She can see how thin his shirt is and the sun beaming through it allows her to see the tattoos on his collarbones. Huh. Birds. His arms look thick and toned and he for sure works out to get that look. Her eyes slide down his arms. He’s got tattoos everywhere. From a ship to an anchor to a beautiful rose to a mermaid. He’s bold, she can tell from that.

 

He has long fingers that seem like they would be a good fit between her legs and the bundle of rings on them would just top it off. Fuck. 

 

She introduces herself again and Harry crinkles his eyes at her in a big smile. 

 

“How do you know Liam?” 

 

“He’s been in a few of my classes and groups here and there,” she answers as she writes her own name on the paper. 

 

Harry hums in response and starts to flip through the syllabus, “Well, it says here that there will be 7 presentations and 1 Essay that should be no longer than 500 words. Um...we get to choose the piece of history to present...he wants no words on slides and the presentation needs to be 5 minutes. No more, no less. I think that’s basically it. Oh! He wants side notes on the slides so we can email the presentation to him and he can read it. So, I guess we do type stuff but in the notes place.” 

 

“Ni said it was an easy class right?” Liam asks. Liam’s voice is pained and he already sounds stressed. 

 

“Yeah,” Harry agreed. Ni. Who the hell was Ni? Probably another friend of theirs. “So, I guess we should schedule like meeting up? It says here the first presentation is in two weeks.” 

 

“I’m free any time,” Liam pipes up. “I work at the library and I can just ask the day off.”

 

“Um,” Harry starts, “I can be available at any time but I would have to tell Sam, like, at least an hour ahead of time.”

 

“Harry works at a law firm,” Liam adds, “But he can literally just leave whenever he wants. Sam Horan is soon to be his fa—“

 

“I’m free whenever,” Harry stops Liam from talking.

 

They both look at her, “I work on campus as well. So, I’m good whenever.”

 

Harry claps his hands, “Perfect!”

 

The three of them all decide they will present iconic **Bust of Nefertiti**. They are the first to turn in their paper, the teacher smiles and sends them off.

 

She walks to her car with a new contact in her phone.

 

****

 

She feels like she is starting to go crazy, because suddenly Harry is everywhere she looks.

 

She sees him Monday down at the student shop. He was buying a coffee and a muffin. She doesn’t say hi, but watches from afar because he’s with someone. She assumes it’s his friend, because the other guy pays for the stuff they got. She doesn’t get a good look, besides seeing that the other guy has brown hair. She watches them behind the rack of chips as the other guy grabs the muffin and splits it in half before handing the other to Harry.

 

Seeing Harry feels a lot more reasonable on Tuesday because they have class together. Two hours of him on Tuesday doesn’t feel like enough though. This time around, she doesn’t get ready to go to class. She had thought about it on Monday night. If Harry was ever going to like her she needed to be herself and plus Diana said that she looked hot so…

 

Her heart beats a lot faster when she sits next to Harry. He simply smiles at her. They don’t do much on Tuesday, they get in their groups and they work on the project.

 

And

 

She swears, but she can feel the pressure of his thigh press into her as he moves closer to her. When they leave Harry hugs her. His body feels warm against hers and he smells like vanilla. Liam hugs her too.

 

Two weeks later, on a Wednesday, it rains and the temperature goes down. When she had first moved into the town to go to university she didn’t know what to expect from the weather. She had gotten used to it but it always took her by surprise when it was hot one day and then the next day it was raining cats and dogs. She knew the first rain was always the sign that the heat has already left. So, that Wednesday she drags Diana to buy a new umbrella from the local grocery store and to pick up some food. Diana has walked off to get some milk when she sees him. She squeezes the loaf of bread a little too hard as she watches as Harry grabs a tub of hazelnut spread and throws it into his cart. She watches him for a moment and decides she will go say hi.

 

Before she can even make a move the same guy that she saw the other day appears and sets a carton of eggs in the cart. This time she has a better view of him. The other guy has blue eyes and very pale skin. He’s shorter than Harry. She thinks he’s almost as hot as Harry. The guy is dressed in jeans and a sweater that looks a little too big for him. Harry is now wearing almost an identical outfit, but his sweater is a lilac color. She watches as the two men talk between themselves. They look like they are having a serious conversation about the chips Harry is holding. She walks away when sees both men smile and throw another bag of chips into the cart.

 

All she knew was that Harry had a roommate and a job. She also knew he would have a girlfriend very soon.

 

*

Another 3 weeks pass and throughout those days she sees Harry randomly. She’s with Diana doing homework when Harry walks into the library with Liam. She then sees him buying shoes at the mall with his supposedly roommate. Next, Harry is at the Apple store with a woman that looks a lot like him, she guesses it’s his sister, because she’s holding another man’s hand (she sighs in relief). At one point, she sees him with an older man at an AT&T store. Finally, she gives in and searches google for “Sam Horan”- She lands on a website of a law firm and clicks on the “Partners” tab. A picture pops up and it’s the same man Harry was with at the AT&T store that Sunday afternoon.

 

_Sam Horan is a senior Partner at H & H Law Group. Sam Horan specializes in civil litigation, business ligation, and civil rights law. The law firm is committed to integrity, excellence, reliability, and most of all honoring family values. Horan has been practicing law for 26 years. _

 

She scrolls down the website and she finds a picture of Harry. She saves it.

 

_Harry Styles is the assistant to Sam Horan. Styles plans to attend law school upon graduation and continue to work with the Horan law firm._

 

Harry wanted to be a lawyer, she sat in her room and sighed, a dedicated man was always a turn on.

 

She scrolls down ever further and at the bottom there is a family picture. It’s Sam Horan, three women, two men, Harry’s roommate, and Harry. She assumes that Harry must be related to them some way or another.

 

**_Sam and Lily Horan, Victoria and Henry Jimenez, Greg and Sara Horan, Niall and Harry Styles_ **

 

Huh, so Harry and his roommate were either brothers or cousins. She decides cousins because they look nothing alike. 

**

She obviously sees him in class and sometimes they all go to the library to work on the slides. Harry always opens the door for her when they leave class, and he buys her an iced coffee every single time they go to the library. He buys Liam tea as well.

 

**

 

It’s the Friday after their 3rd presentation when she’s leaving the coffee shop when she sees Harry. She isn’t sure it’s him for a passing moment. It was a blurry movement from the other side of the glass door but it was him. She could feel it. 

 

She doesn’t move from the door way completely forgetting she’s blocking it. She feels her heart pick up. It was like as if the world was purposely pushing them together. 

 

It’s Harry. He’s standing at the reception of the gym across the street. He stays there for a moment before waving goodbye to the guy behind the counter. 

 

“Excuse me,” a tiny voice comes from the side of her. It’s a little girl. She has dark blonde hair and massive green eyes. That’s what their children would look like. Stunning. 

 

“Oh,” she gasps and moves aside. “I’m so sorry!”

 

The mother of the girl chuckles and says thanks as they pass inside. She watches him as he adjusts his hoodie and the moment he reaches for the door she hides behind a black truck just to have her body hidden but her head out enough to see. She feels dumb for a moment because it’s already dark outside, but she doesn’t want to be seen. She is not ready.

 

Harry’s wearing an interesting outfit. He was in a heavy duty gray hoodie, basketball shorts with compression leggings under, socks pulled up high with his black sneakers and to top it off a blue beanie with strands of curls poking out. He was carrying a brown duffle bag that was half unzipped which would give a clear view of what was in there if standing close to him. He was mesmerizing. She knew that Harry took care of his body. His physical appearance always made her weak at the knees. His arms were nice and toned and from what she could tell he had a very toned stomach. She wasn’t going to lie, she had imagined herself below him as he fucked her. She had dreamed of running her hands down his back, gripping at the muscles there. She had dreamed that she would sink to her knees and run her hands down Harry’s thighs before taking him into her mouth. She took in a shaky breath and made herself stop thinking about that. Harry took his phone out and just like that a sleek silver car was flashing its lights and being unlocked. 

 

Okay.

 

So, Harry was loaded with money. She watches from the other side of the street as he throws his duffle bag in the back and climbs in. She expected him to pull out of the parking space and drive away in an instant, instead Harry presses his phone to his ear. 

 

She looks back at the entrance of the gym when the door opens and a guy comes out. She can’t really make out the details of what he looks like, but with the street lights she can see that he has brown hair and his face is kind of splotchy like he was crying. The guy is in a gray tank top and neon yellow shorts. She stares at him in horror. It was below 40 degrees outside at the moment. Even this far she can tell he’s shaking from the cold. She realizes it’s Harry’s roommate, the one guy he is always hanging out with. 

 

Then. 

 

The guy gets in Harry’s car and _SLAMS_ the door closed. The guy looks beyond mad. The guy pulls his seat belt across his body and she sees the guy _SHOVE_ Harry’s hand out of his face when Harry brings it close to him. Harry—without checking his surroundings—pulls out and drives off. The car’s tires screeching as Harry steps on the gas. 

 

Harry also had a workout buddy. She could be his at one point if everything went to plan. She guessed he would need a new workout buddy because the one he had obviously looked mad as fuck. She bet Harry would need a new roommate as well. 

 

She stays behind the truck for a few more seconds and watches a woman approach the gym and scan something at the entrance. She decides she’s going to sign up and starts to walk to the door that reads “Guest Entrance.” 

 

She bites her lip as she slides her card over and the guy runs it to take 200 dollars out. 

 

But she has a smile when she leaves with a new badge that will let her in. 

 

**

 

Her plan isn’t that elaborate. Her “ **How to get Harry Styles** ” plan is very simple. All she had in the plan was, be Harry’s friend, fuck Harry, and finally marry Harry. The friend part was going well. Their shared class was easy and their latest presentation went well. The first part was done.

 

When she gets home, Diana is already asleep. She drags herself to the shower and by the time she’s out her thoughts have gotten the best of her. She slips into her bed and she’s so grateful that Diana’s room was on the other side of the apartment. She runs a hand down her body slowly. Her head fills with images of Harry between her legs. She feels his large hands run down her sides, she feels the hot puffs of air he would breathe right there.

 

She slaps a hand over her mouth when she slips two fingers in and slowly breathes when she starts to move them. She can only imagine how long and rough Harry’s fingers would feel inside her cunt. Her body starts to shake and the sweat on her body is making everything hotter. She slips the third finger in and fucks herself hard. She comes to the thought of having Harry’s hand around her neck as he fucks her.

 

****

They’re at the library when Harry slides the invitation towards her. She wrinkles her forehead in confusion and looks up. Harry is smiling softly with calm beautiful eyes. 

 

“I don’t know what you’re doing on Saturday but we are hosting a fundraiser at my house. It’s for a charity.” 

 

“Can I open It?” 

 

Harry nods, “It’s kinda like a competition. Whoever has the best costume of the night will have the opportunity to choose the charity they want it to go. Um...I know that for college students it’s tough to like have money...we are charging an entry fee. It’s 50 dollars for each person and the money collected will be donated and yeah.” 

 

_You’re Invited to celebrate the_

_31st of October_

_With Us!_

 

The invitation is very simple and has a small sparkly witch in the corner. She flips the back and sees an address and a phone number. 

 

_Please contact Niall if any questions arise_

 

50 dollars. It didn’t seem a lot and she knew she wouldn’t hesitate to pay that fee just to spend Halloween with Harry. “Can my roommate come?” she asks

 

“Yeah! More the better!” 

 

She walks to her car with a big smile as she hugs the invitation to her chest. 

 

*

Harry had given her the invitation on Tuesday and the party was on Saturday. All she did that week was think about her costume, fight with Diana about whether it should be a slutty one (Diana said yes but she had said no. What if Harry’s parents were going to be there?! She was not going to show up with a thong up her ass as Harry introduced her to her future in laws!), and what she did every single night of that week was finger herself to the thought of Harry fucking her so hard she couldn’t walk straight for a week. Her fingers were very crampy by Saturday. 

 

*

From the car Harry had she had already guessed he was very rich. But this house... 

 

“Holy fuck, what does this dude do?” 

 

“He said he works with a lawyer. Harry said that he’s like his assistant and he’s there because he wants to be a lawyer and blah blah and I think he got the job because they are related or something?” 

 

Diana huffs as she fixes her bright red wig, “Well...nepotism.” 

 

The party is at full swing when they enter the house or mansion. There’re people everywhere, but there’s a clear path toward a table. The walk over she sees that it’s Professor Corden sitting there and writing names. She notices that it’s the place one puts their name if they want to be in the contest. She turns to ask Diana, but to her shock Diana had already walked away. She doesn’t enter and walks elsewhere. Truthfully, she didn’t want to enter and then lose. It would suck if she lost in front of Harry. She smooths down her white tunic and fixes her angel wings as she reconsiders if she should enter. She walks around the house by herself and then she sees it.

 

Harry is sitting down on a huge couch. He’s surround by friends, including Liam and his roommate. Housemate? She watches as Harry fixes the witch hat on his head and sips on a beer. She sucks up her courage and starts to walk over.

 

She stops when Harry turns and hands his beer to his roommate. The guy takes a sip and licks his lips before he gives the drink back to Harry. Many people share drinks. Whatever. Her heartbeat starts to pick up and her hands start to feel sweaty so she wipes them on her tunic. She walks slowly but then stops and looks in horror when

 

Harry sets his beer down by his feet and turns to his housemate and leans close, rubs their noses together before kissing him. On the lips. Harry’s whatever brings a hand to hold onto Harry’s neck when he pulls back.

 

“I’m pretty sure I just saw Ed Sheeran bobbing for apples!” Diana’s voice startles her. She flinches for a second, “I also got us these pumpkin-tinies,” she waves the glass in her face, “ – they are surprisingly good.”

 

She keeps staring at Harry. He’s laughing with friends and has his whatever’s hand held to his mouth and keeps pressing kisses to the back of it.

 

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

 

“Do you want to meet the guy that invited me?”

 

“Is that your crush? The guy that invited you?”

 

She shakes her head and lies, “No, but I’m pretty sure he’s here.”

 

They walk over and she feels tears starting to form. She bites her lip to keep them from coming out.

 

“You came! And you’re an angel!” Harry shouts. He looks on the verge of being wasted. He stands and drags up the guy next to him. “Ni, this my group mate,” he gestures to her, “Niall’s my fiancé.”

 

Harry was getting married. Harry was engaged to Niall. Harry who was wearing a sparkly witch hat with a sparkly see through shirt was marrying the boy dressed like a fairy.

 

“Hey,” her voice comes out shaking, “Um, this is Diana, my best friend.”

 

Diana says hello and talks to Niall and Harry. Her chest starts to feel heavy with dread, “Hey you,” Liam shuffles to her.

 

“Hi Liam. I like your costume,” Liam is dressed up as Waldo. “Hey, can you tell me where the bathroom is?”

 

“Sure! It’s just down the hall. If someone is in it, you can go upstairs and there’s a bathroom at the second door to the left.”

 

She thanks him and goes to the hall. There’s another lady waiting outside. She walks away and climbs the stairs where people are going up and down. She gets confused when she’s at the top. There’re three different hallways to go and people are coming out of all them. She walks to the one where – _Sam_ – comes out from.

 

She starts to feel sad.

 

But she knows it wasn’t in her head. She saw the way Harry looked at her. The way he would go out of his way to make sure she was comfortable. The way his leg would press against hers. The way he would smile at her. The world wanted them together. She could feel it in her bones.

 

She heads for the door on left. It’s not a bathroom. It’s an office. She goes in anyway. She flicks on the lights so the brightness of the computer isn’t the only thing lighting the room. She walks towards the computer and sees it’s on the mode where it just shows pictures.

 

She has a frown on her lips when she realizes that many of them are of Niall and Harry. She rolls her eyes and looks around. It was a clean space and there was a bookshelf filled with law books. She yelps in surprise when she sees a dog sleeping in its bed. It’s brown and white with shaggy fur. She walks closer and sees a pink collar and her bed reads, “Cookie” – it’s sweet.

 

She turns off the light and walks out. The hall is dark and she knows she isn’t going for the bathroom now.

 

She smiles when her luck allows her into a bedroom. The only light coming from the ensuite. She knows it’s their room.

 

The bed is made and the drawers are pushed to the wall. There’re mirrors along one of the walls – it’s the closet, she realizes. She huffs and goes for the drawers first. She opens the first one to the right.

 

There’s a

-Unopened box of condoms

-Lube

-Pens/Pencils

-A red folder

-An invitation – she opens it

 

She carefully undoes the bow in the back and slides the paper out. For a second she gets a whiff of vanilla.

 

  1. _AND MRS. STYLES & MR. AND MRS. HORAN_



 

_REQUEST THE HONOR_

_OF YOUR PRESENCES IN THE_

_MATRIMONY OF THEIR CHILDREN_

 

_HARRY STYLES_

 

_AND_

 

_NIALL HORAN_

_SATURDAY, THE TWENTIETH OF DECEMBER_

_TWO THOUSAND AND TWENTY_

_AT TWO O’CLOCK_

  1. _PETER’S CHURCH_



_382 EAST MOSS STREET_

_FLUER, CALIFORNIA_

 

She stuffs the invitation back and shuts the drawer with more force than necessary. Harry was getting married. He was engaged and he was getting fucking married to guy. She wants to scream and rip the whole room apart. Harry shared everything with Niall. His roommate. She felt so fucking stupid.

 

Her thoughts freeze when she hears laughing outside the door. She panics and looks frantically for an exit. She quickly slides the mirrors open and crawls into the closet, leaving a slit open to see who was coming in.

 

“Lock the door, H!”

 

Niall and Harry stumble into the room. Harry flicks the lights on and struggles with a lock for a second. She’s stuck and she’s panicking. Her heart is about to burst in her chest and she’s scared. “Fuck, Niall, I want you so bad.”

 

Harry grabs Niall by the waist and throws him on the bed and quickly climbs on top him. Her eyes widen and she wants to look away but she’s frozen. The light makes Harry’s shirt sparkle even more and she sees the way his back muscles tense when he holds himself up to keep himself from crushing Niall. “You’re so beautiful.”

 

“I want you to fuck me,” Niall runs his hands down Harry’s side. “Hard.”

 

Harry whines as he gently lowers himself and brings their mouths together. She starts to feel the heat between her legs. She can’t help herself and very carefully moves from kneeling to sitting just enough for her eyes to see and for her to get a hand between her legs.

 

“We don’t have time, Ni. I’m sorry,” Harry pulls away. Niall whimpers and that sends a child down her spine. “I want to—“

 

“Finger me then. I suck you off, yeah?”

 

Harry groans in response and sits up to take his blouse off and throws it to the side. Niall pulls off his pink trousers and kicks them to the foot of the bed. “How about you sit on my face?”

 

Niall looks dazed at this point and her breathing starts to pick up as Harry threw his trousers to the side. She already knew (guessed), but Harry’s cock was thick and way above average. Harry was hard, though she wasn’t that close, she could see he was very hard. Her mouth watered as he laid down and Niall settled on top of him with his ass on Harry’s face. He sat with his back facing Harry and for a second she was confused until Harry brought a hand up and gently pushed Niall’s back down. She stuffed two fingers in herself when Niall took Harry into his mouth.

 

She couldn’t look away, she gathered some of her dress and brought it to her mouth to bite so she didn’t make any noise. She added a third finger when she saw Niall gasp and lift up just enough that he had Harry’s cock resting on the tip of his mouth. She started to move her fingers faster just as Niall started pushing back. Niall took Harry back into his mouth only to pull away again and moan.

 

“I’m close, Harry.”

 

Harry didn’t reply and Niall yelps as he stiffens and pushes back frantically on Harry’s fingers. She wants to be Niall. She came the same moment Niall came. Her cunt tightening around her fingers like a vice. She gasped into her dress as she kept moving her fingers inside her. Niall stills his movement and hurriedly takes Harry back into his mouth.

 

She comes again when Harry groans and fucks up into Niall’s mouth.

 

Her body feels like jelly and she couldn’t even stand if she tried. She watches with sad eyes as Harry helps Niall off and hugs him close. She wipes her fingers on her dress as they cuddle. Harry runs a hand down Niall’s back and Niall’s fingers massage Harry’s head. They both have their eyes closed as they try to regain their breaths.

 

“Don’t wanna go back,” Niall cuddles closer to Harry. She can see the sweat shining on their bodies.

 

“I know, baby. I don’t want to either, but we have too.”

 

They kiss slowly and sweetly. They stay wrapped together for another 20 minutes. Harry and Niall move sluggishly as they gather their clothes and head for the bathroom together. Some minutes later they come out looking refreshed with shy smiles.

 

Harry turns off the lights before he closes the door.

 

She makes her way out of the closet and she feels sticky down there. She ignores the temptation to go clean herself and makes her way out of the room. She wanders down the hall even further and finds the bathroom. She cleans herself and then looks in the mirror.

 

Her face is red, her hair is tangled and her lipstick is smudged all over. She somewhat hates herself at that moment.

 

*

She watches Diana drink more pumpkin-tinies and she enjoys a caramel apple refresher – as she was the one driving.

 

A girl named Jesy wins the competition. She’s dressed as Starfire.

 

*

 

She starts to feel weird after the party. Her head feels empty and she’s tired all the time. She cries a lot and she doesn’t like to eat a lot anymore. She stops going out with her other friends and tells Diana to go without her. Her body feels heavy with a sadness she can’t describe. She feels disgusted with herself. She’s struggling. When she sees Harry again she wants to scream at him. They finish another presentation and another. She doesn’t do much besides go to work, go home, and go to the gym. Diana starts to take notice too and starts to hug her extra tight with a, “Whenever you’re ready I’m here.”

She goes home for Thanksgiving. Her siblings make her feel alive again, like, if before she was dead without even knowing it. Her mom looks at her with a concerning frown and her dad gives her a sad smile, “You okay?” she nods.

 

When she gets back from break, it’s even colder and she feels even more empty. She can’t think properly because all she sees is

 

**Harry**

**Harry**

**Harry**

**Harry**

 

The semester goes by and suddenly they have their last presentation. It’s the Wednesday before the final and they agree to meet up at Harry’s house. All three of them have been putting it off. Liam was sick with the flu for a week. Harry was out of town for a few days. For her it was that Diana had also fallen sick and she played the role of nurse to make sure she was okay.

 

*

Niall answers the door with a smile and hugs her. “Hi! Please come in! Harry and Liam are already here. They are in the quiet room.”

 

“Oh, thank you.”

 

“How have you been?” Niall asks as she follows him.

 

“I’ve been good? You?”

 

“I’ve been good. Thank you,” Niall slides a door open where Harry and Liam are talking. “I’ll bring the food in a moment.”

 

Niall walks off and she takes a seat. A moment later he walks in with a tray with water and food. Just as he leaves Harry grabs at his left hand and presses a kiss into his palm, “Thank you, my love.”

 

She decides she doesn’t like Niall and she’s not even sure why. He was kind to her, gave her food and water, but she despises him with all her heart. 

 

Honestly, she doesn’t see what Harry sees in him. Sure, Niall was extremely attractive and she could tell he was also extremely kind, but she didn’t like him. 

 

She was jealous and she knew she was. Her eyes don’t look up from the book as she tries to find something wrong with Niall. Something to prove that he was a bad person so she could somewhat justify her jealousy. 

 

When she thought about it, Niall wasn’t that attractive. His eyes weren’t as blue as hers and his brown hair wasn’t as light as hers. Maybe he wasn’t that nice either. What if he just acted that way because he didn’t know her. 

 

Niall didn’t deserve Harry, she did. 

 

“I think we should start on the PowerPoint,” Harry said and closed book. “We all agreed to do the **Water Lilies** , right?” 

 

She beats Liam to the answer, “Yeah, we did.” 

 

She watches as Liam opens his laptop and types some things, “Okay I shared it with you.” 

 

She opens her own and just as she logs into her email there’s a loud crash coming from the living room. She looks at Harry whose eyes go wide and he basically bolts out of his chair. She wants to stand and go see but at this point she doesn’t want to see Harry and Niall do anything together. She hears them laugh for a second and Harry is coming back. 

 

She sighs quietly. Her heart starting to sink. She was never going to date Harry. She was never going to kiss him or hold his hand or meet his parents. She was never going to wake up with him in a warm cozy bed and have his lips press against her cheek when they woke up together. 

 

She didn’t like herself for a minute. As she thought about how she missed her chance with Harry she realized everything she did was wrong. She never had a chance. She basically became obsessed with Harry. She read too much into simple gestures. She had never done the stuff she did for any other guy she had liked. She didn’t understand why she had done those things. 

 

She forces herself to stop thinking and finish the stupid project and finally go home. 

 

They do finish and it’s quite late when she and Liam start packing up their stuff. She looks at her watch quickly and sees it’s past 11 pm. She runs her eyes over the slides quickly and sees that Harry is still typing on his. She was done with this stupid project so she closed her computer and stuffed it into her bag. 

 

“Haz,” Niall pokes his head into the room. Harry looks up and his green eyes are filled with worry. “Are you guys ready?” 

 

Harry nods and stands up. “Sorry, it went longer than I thought.” 

 

Liam shrugs, “That’s what we get for doing it last minute. Thanks for taking me home. Ellie says thank you.” 

 

They were taking Liam home. They were taking him in their shared car. They probably also shared a bank account and bills. 

 

She bites her lip. She was never going to be with Harry. Not even in another lifetime. 

 

“Celine, be careful driving home. Text me once you get there, alright?” Harry tells her as he opens the door for her. 

 

She realized that she took simple gestures as signs of attraction. Harry had blurred her mind that she wasn’t even capable of thinking straight. Harry waves her goodbye and climbs into the passenger side of their car and she heads to her own before Niall calls her name. 

 

“Celine! Sorry you guys had to stay up so late,” Niall gives her a smile that shows his regret. “I know that you guys have been working really hard.” 

 

Celine shakes her head, “Kinda our fault since we did it last minute,” she smiles before continuing, “thank you for even letting us stay this late. Harry said that you wake up early to go work on Thursdays.” 

 

Niall shrugs with a smile still but this one is much happier. “I don’t work tomorrow so eh. Please drive safe. It’s supposed to start raining soon.” 

 

Before she can say anything, Niall hugs her. 

 

She wants to cry. 

 

Celine feels his warmth and Niall smells like vanilla. She feels his soft hair against her cheek. “Here,” Niall sticks out a small travel mug. She glances down and she didn’t notice or feel that Niall had that. “It’s sleepy tea so when you get home you fall asleep and feel good when you wake up. Harry and I take it when we feel restless. It’s chamomile and very relaxing. Keep the mug.” 

 

She doesn’t hesitate to take the mug. “Thank you.” They hug one last time and Niall makes sure she drives always safely before getting in his own car. 

 

As Celine turns the corner her eyes fill with tears. How the fuck did she get here? Niall had only ever been kind to her. How could she possibly ever think that he wasn’t a kind and loving person? She sucked in a shaky breath. She needed to move on. Celine knew what to do. She was going to go home and then call her parents in the morning. She already knew they would support her but she had to say it out loud. She would have to have a semester off. To regain herself, to rediscover herself. She didn’t know what had happened to her. She had lost herself. 

 

Diana is waiting for her when she walks in. 

 

“I’m going to take a semester off and just work.”

 

Diana nods, “That’s a good idea. Wanna talk about?” 

 

Celine shakes her head, “Can I sleep with you tonight?” 

 

“Always.” 

  

Later when she’s about to fall asleep, she hears Diana’s voice, “Celine, I’ll take a semester off too.” 

 

****

They get an A and Professor Corden says he’s impressed. 

 

“I don’t know about you guys but I’m going back to bed,” Liam throws his already crumbled copy of the grading rubric into his backpack. “This semester went by so fast.” 

 

She was going back to bed too. “Same,” her and Harry reply at the same time. Harry smiles at her. 

 

“Ni is waiting for me,” Harry neatly folds his paper in half and gently puts into his bag. “What about you, Celine?” 

 

Diana was waiting for her too. With cake and some champagne. “Gonna go eat some cake with my roommate.” 

 

Harry looks at her with soft but amusing eyes. “That sounds nice.” 

 

She wants to leave already. They all hug one last time. It’s good. Celine knows she will be better in time. It will be okay. 

*****

 

 

It’s March when she gets a request on Instagram. 

 

Harry_94_styles wants to follow you. 

 

She accepts but waits after her shift to look through his profile. 

 

Harry posts a lot of pictures of him and Niall. She scrolls till she finds a picture of Harry in a suit as he smiles so wide at Niall in front of him. 

 

“The tradition lives.”

 

She scrolls up and clicks on another picture. It’s of Niall. It’s obvious Niall didn’t know his picture was being taken because the shot is blurry and out of focus. 

 

“Niall. Je t’aime pour toujours. Sans toi, je ne suis rien.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://www.peoniesmylove.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Gaby's Tumblr](http://losingyourgrip.tumblr.com/)  
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what you think about the story :) questions? concerns? Penny for your thoughts?


End file.
